The Inventor Samuel (Betzalel) Messinger worked in a bearing manufacturing firm started by his grandfather Samuel (Betzalel) Messinger at the turn of the 20th century as a blacksmith farrier shop. In 1914, he incorporated a company known as Hydraulic Tool Works, Inc., which was later renamed Messinger Bearings, Inc. Messinger Bearings was widely credited within the industry as an innovator, which is now documented in the academic report Open versus closed innovation: Development of the wide strip mill for steel in the USA during the 1920's by Jonathan Aylen, Manchester Institute of Innovation Research, MBS Harold Hankins Building, University of Manchester, Manchester M13 9PL, England. That Report documents the Messinger contribution to design and manufacturing rooted in Hydraulic Tool Works. Also, the Cal Tech Bruce H. Rule Papers 1933-1989, document the “Palomar 200” telescope engineering work by the company. Messinger family members active in the business were issued a first US patent in 1904 (777,684). Others quickly followed (820,232) issued in 1906, (893,257) issued in 1908, and numerous additional US bearing and bearing related patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,338,031; 1,675,369; 1,774,655; 1,152,829; 1,161,501; 1,812,109; 1,956,648; 1,960,708; 2,050,725; 2,064,352; 2,152,556; 2,273,129; 2,336,412; 2,354,870; 2,388,925; 2,403,292; 2,426,320; 2,430,359; 2,456,883; 2,565,570; 2,486,719; 2,574,979; 2,607,641; 2,628,503; 2,634,878; 2,661,545; 2,674,222; 2,693,262; 2,829,842; 2,901,189; and 3,361,501. Also, the Inventor has issued patents and applications filed in a wide range of disciplines. The Inventor was raised in the factory setting at an early age and worked in each and every department of Messinger Tool Works, Inc, and Messinger Bearings, Inc. as a child and as an hourly employee and was schooled to operate and calibrate each production specialty machine. Later, he was employed in the engineering department and assigned production responsibilities. Among his duties were to disassemble, inspect, examine and repair/re-machine/regrind bearings returned from the field having exposure to all types of service which led to disclosures embodied in this application.